Green Meanie
The Green Meanie 'is the main antagonist in Season Two of the FOX television series ''Scream Queens, replacing the Red Devil of the series' Season One. The Green Meanie is revealed to be Dr. Cassidy Cascade and Nurse Ingrid Hoffel. Like the Red Devil, the Green Meanie's stunt scenes are portayed by Riley Schmidt. History Past A flashback is shown of Our Lady of Perpetual Suffering hospital in 1985, where a Halloween party occurred. One of the patient's wife demanded that a doctor help her dying husband. When Dr. Mike and Nurse Thomas took over the medical procedure, Dr. Mike decided against it because he would rather enjoy himself at the party. He drugged Bill instead and brought him outside to throw his body in the rancid swamp behind the hospital. Nurse Thomas seemed hesitant about dumping the body, explaining to Dr. Mike that she grew up in the area and heard stories from other kids about a monster that lived by the swamp: the Green Meanie. She then pointed out that there could be witnesses, as Dr. Mike's Halloween costume is too recognizable, so he took off the Green Meanie cape and mask and threw it on top of Bill's body, watching it sink under water. Present Day Scream Again Chanel #5 and Catherine Hobart went to the hospital basement for a hydrochloric bath, where they become locked in their chambers. Catherine starts freaking out that they both will be stuck in their tubs with no one to help them, but Chanel #5 tells her that Chamberlain, the candy striper, will come down for them in an hour. After an hour has passed, the Green Meanie creeps into the room and starts playing music, waking up Catherine and Chanel #5. They both assume it is Chamberlain coming to get them, but the Green Meanie then shows himself. He walks over to them both and starts taunting them on which of them he is going to kill. Catherine pleads for him to kill Chanel #5 instead of her, and the Green Meanie then begins to walk away, making Catherine think he's leaving. However, he quickly turns around and slices her head off with his machete, and her decapitated head lands right on top of Chanel #5's tub. He then stares at #5 before swinging his machete again, leaving her status unknown. Warts and All The episode opens with the aftermath of Catherine's murder. A detective at the crime scene reveals that #5 passed out after the decapitation, leaving the Green Meanie to escape with Catherine's body unnoticed. When investigating the hospital's history, Zayday and Chamberlain discover a news article from November 1st 1986, which details the murders of the Our Lady of Perpetual Suffering hospital's staff on Halloween night. In a flashback to that night, three of the hospital's male staff are seen in the locker room taking cocaine. Upon realising he shouldn't being taking drugs as he is still on call, one of the staff members expresses his concern to the another; who looks up to notice the Green Meanie lurking in the doorway. Suddenly, the Green Meanie throws his machete towards them and it slits the first man's throat before impaling another in the stomach. The remaining man tries to escape but, as he is high, he is unable to make it far and the Green Meanie stabs him in the abdomen several times. The Green Meanie then finds Nurse Thomas and Dr. Mike and interrupts them whilst they're making out. An unsuspecting Dr. Mike approaches the Green Meanie to confront him/her but is promptly stabbed in the stomach, and is then lifted off the ground by the Green Meanie by raising the machete whilst it is still in Dr. Mike's stomach. Nurse Thomas tries to flee but is unable to due to the restraints of her rather wide costume, the Green Meanie throws his machete once again across the hallway and it impales Nurse Thomas in the back. The Green Meanie watches her collapse dead on the floor before killing the entire hospital staff. In the present, the Green Meanie attempts to kill Cathy but fails when she puts up a fight. Due to underestimating her strength and ability, the Green Meanie is disarmed and pinned down to the floor by Cathy; she reaches down to remove the Green Meanie's mask but before she can, #3 and Cassidy interrupt her. She tries to explain that she was attacked but upon hearing the elevator doors shut she looks down to find that the Green Meanie has escaped. Cathy then vents her frustrations to #3 and Cassidy; warning them that when someone has fought of a killer and is about to reach down and pull of the mask, it is not the time to distract them with questions. The next night, Tyler is video chatting with #5 when the Green Meanie, not in costume, takes him into surgery. #5 realises that the surgery was actually scheduled for the next day, as Brock and Cassidy are out on dates with the Chanels. The Green Meanie, now back in costume, then uses the lasers that should have been used to cure Tyler as a weapon against Tyler. The Green Meanie sears Tyler's eyes and chest with the medical laser before slicing his throat with a scalpel. The Chanels arrive to find they are too late, and that the Green Meanie has already fled the scene. Handidates Randal removes the cloth from his face, and notices that he's not startled, and then drops a bucket to the floor and still isn't startled. He then walks into the hallway looking for someone to tell about being cured. Hearing the sound of the elevator opening, he turns around to see who is getting off. Seeing the Green Meanie, he asks out loud if this is a test, confidently walking towards the Green Meanie, saying that he doesn't feel any anxiety at all. As he states that he isn't scared, that he's just happy to be alive, and ready to take on the world, the Green Meanie slashes his chest with a hand scythe. Not really believing it to be real, he states that the experience is incredible and that he's beginning to really feel transformed, before being slashed a second time with the hand scythe. Finally realizing that what's happening to him is real, his confidence turns to terror, and he begs for his life as the Green Meanie proceeds to slash him three more times, the killing slash happening off screen. Cathy, Denise, Zayday, and the Chanels go to visit Lynn Johnstone, a nurse that used to work at Our Lady of Perpetual Suffering, and the sole survivor of the 1986 Halloween Massacre, after figuring out a clue that Hester had given to Chanel. Nurse Johnstone reveals that he was in the bathroom during the murders, and couldn't hear anything, and that all he saw was the aftermath of the massacre. He also reveals that while he did talk to a reporter, the hospital paid him $5 million to keep quiet, which he used to build his business Esrun. When asked if he saw the murderer, he says he didn't have to, he knew who did it. He reveals that Nurse Thomas told him about her and Dr. Mike killing Bill and dumping his body into the swamp, he knew that the killer was connected to Bill. He than says he tried to forget about everything that happened that night but recently he had received phone calls from the Green Meanie, harassing him, and threatening to kill again. He then says he thinks it was the pregnant lady that called him, to which Zayday says, or her baby. As Sheila Baumgartner is being discharged, she tells Zayday and Chamberlain that she called the local news station and put in a good word for them. As she's thanking them, she locks eyes with the Green Meanie who is down the hall from them all. The Green Meanie then throws a hand scythe at her, causing it to slice through her neck, decapitating her. The Green Meanie than slashes Chamberlain across the chest, before being confronted by Zayday. Rather than attacking her, the Green Meanie turns away and runs off. Halloween Blues After Chad Radwell was killed, Cathy Munsch and Denise Hemphill try to come up with a way to find out the Green Meanie's identity, so they ask Hester why the killer's pattern in changing from the patients to the staff. She suggests throwing a Halloween party inside the hospital, as they suspect the killer to be a member of the hospital staff. While finishing decorating for the Halloween party, Denise is attacked by the Green Meanie but manages to get away. Denise then invites Hester to the party, only if she doesn't tell anyone and gives her an ankle bracelet and Jason Voorhees mask to hide her identity while attending the party, but she ends up copying Chanel #5's idea and goes as Ivanka Trump, Donald Trump's daughter. Shortly after she is released, she tries to attack Chanel Oberlin while in disguise, and Chanel ends up suspecting #5 to be the one who tried to kill her and conclusively be the Green Meanie. Later that night, Hester actually attends the party, still disguised as Ivanka Trump. When people from another Halloween party appear, suffering from nausea and hallucinations, and she disappears into the crowed. A woman dressed up as Snow White tells the hospital staff that she witnessed the Green Meanie come to the party and changed the water for bobbing apples, which they spiked with DMT. Chanel then points out that the killer failed to kill the people at the party, since DMT is found to be harmless, Zayday comes to the conclusion that the killer is using it as a distraction, at the same time Hester (still wearing her costume) appears to #5. #5 suspects it to be Chanel, who wants to take revenge on her. Hester pulls out a knife and slowly moves closer to #5, but lets it down when she sees her ally, the Green Meanie, who shoves a machete into her back. Hester leaves after that. Denise then appears and Chanel #5 is still alive, she tries to help #5 but the Green Meanie appears and this time kills her with a defibrillator. The killer electrocutes her several times until her death, while #5 watches and begs for her life. Chanel Pour Homme-Icide As Dr. Munsch, Chanel, #3, and Zayday are distracted by finding Denise's body and an injured #5, the Green Meanie massacres every patient in the hospital, off screen. All throughout the episode, the Chanels begin to enact a plan to gave patients memberships to the Chanels, to use as a human shield from the Green Meanie. During a party given to "celebrate" the new Chanels making it into the group, Chanel enacts the plan to sacrifice one of them to the Green Meanie. Hester tells Chanel #8 that there is an Hermes Infinity Choker hidden somewhere in the morgue, and that she has to go all by herself to find it. Chanel #8 goes to the morgue and begins to look for the choker. As she's looking, an envious Chanel Pour Homme shows up and says he's been saving up to by an Hermes Silver Infinity Choker, forever, and that he's not gonna let her have it. Unknown to the both of them, they are being watched through the morgue window, by the Green Meanie. Chanel #8 returns to the party, much to the shock of the Chanels, whom she tells, Chanel Pour Homme wanted the choker more. Realizing that their plan has gone wrong, they rush to the morgue to find Chanel Pour Homme, dead in the morgue drawer, having been cut in half at the waist, the present laying on top of him. The surviving Chanel recruits are in the office with the Chanel's as Dr. Munsch is grilling them on Hester's whereabouts. As they're talking to Dr. Munsch, they accidently reveal to the recruits, that they were recruited to be human shields. Chanel #7 speaks up and says she's fine with the arrangement as she really loves the new clothes. Dr. Munsch congratulates them on coming up with that plan, and has taken it upon herself to bring them three more recruits. Chanel then sends the recruits to clean out #5's bed pans. As the recruits are walking to the Chanel's room, the Green Meanie shows up with two machetes. The recruits run away, with Chanel #7 shoving #11 out of her way, causing #11 to fall to the ground and get left behind. As she gets up, the Green Meanie walks towards her. Seeing her extra finger, the Green Meanie cuts it off, immediately being thanked by #11, before stabbing #11 in the stomach with both machetes at the same time. After killing her, the Green Meanie turns and runs off down the hall. Blood Drive As Dr. Munsch is looking through the blood bags in the blood room, the Green Meanie can be seen watching her through the window. Later on in the episode, Chanel #9 is strapped to a table in the blood room, by Chanel, do to her fear of needles. Chanel than proceeds to put the needle in her arm, and begins to draw her blood. As she's drawing blood, she sees Brock walking down the hall, and runs out to talk to him, leaving Chanel #9 in the blood room alone. As Chanel #9 questions this choice, the Green Meanie walks into the room, equipped with an old fashion medical bag. Opening up the bag, the Green Meanie grabs a rolled up pouch of needles and begins to insert one into Chanel #9's arm. As this is happening, Nurse Hoffel walks into the room. As the Green Meanie looks up in surprise, Nurse Hoffel says they are on the same side, and tells the Green Meanie to remove the mask. After being prompted by Nurse Hoffel saying that Chanel #9 wouldn't be living to tell anyone the Green Meanie's identity, the killer removes the mask, to reveal himself as Dr. Cassidy Cascade. Nurse Hoffel offers her services, only to be told by Dr. Cascade that he's doing fine on his own. She then proceeds to tell him that he's not, because Zayday is close to finding out who he is. She then makes a deal with him, she'll help, but he has to leave the Chanels for her. She then asks if she can help kill #9, to which Dr. Cascade willingly obliges. As they're preparing to kill #9, Dr. Cascade asks if Nurse Hoffel if she's the other Green Meanie killing people, which she says she hasn't killed anyone yet, which reveals that there is another killer. They then proceed to kill #9 by draining her of all her blood. At the end of the episode, Cassidy presents Ingrid with a green gift box, which contains a Green Meanie costume. She at first is confused, wondering if it'll confuse them, seeing as there is another Green Meanie killer besides them. After Cassidy assures her it won't, she happily accepts the present. The episode ends with the two walking down the hall in their Green Meanie costumes. The Hand Coming soon! Identities Cassidy Cascade Dr. Cassidy Cascade is the first Green Meanie to be revealed. He is the baby of Bill and Jane Hollis and is avenging the death of his father. Ingrid Hoffel Nurse Ingrid Hoffel is the second Green Meanie to be revealed. She is revealed to be the sister of Agatha Bean, the maid whom Chanel accidentally burned alive in the deep fryer. She becomes the Green Meanie after offering Cassidy to be the brains of the operation. He officially gives her a costume, making her the third Green Meanie. Unknown When Cassidy reveals himself as the Green Meanie, he discloses to Hoffel that he didn't commit all of the murders and someone else is running around killing people. This is the person who attacked Cathy Munsch, as Cassidy witnessed this attack, making it very likely that this killer killed Denise and is in allegiance with Hester. Relationships Allies * Hester Ulrich - Accomplice Victims Names in 'bold '''are deceased. *'Deryl Strawberry: 'Chopped in head with a machete. *'Dr. Mike: 'Impaled in the stomach with a machete. *'Nurse Thomas: 'Impaled in the back with a machete. *'Catherine Hobart: 'Decapitated with a machete. *'Tyler: 'Eyes and chest burned with medical lasers and throat sliced with a scalpel. *'Randal: 'Sliced up with a sickle. *Chamberlain Jackson: Slashed in the chest with a sickle (survived the attack). *'Sheila: 'Decapitated with sickle. *'Chad Radwell: '''Throat slit (off-screen). *Libby Putney: Stabbed in the back with a machete (survived the attack). *''Denise Hemphill (''brain-dead): Electrocuted with a defibrillator. *'''Tristan St. Pierre: Disemboweled off-screen. *'Midge: '''Stabbed in the stomach with machete. *'Adisson: Blood drained from her body using hypodermic needles. Equipment *'Machete: '''Uses it to Kill Deryl Strawberry, Dr. Mike, Nurse Thomas, Cathrine Hobart, Chad Radwell, Tristan St. Pierre and Midge and stab Libby Putney (survived) . *'Medical Laser: 'Uses it to burn Tyler's eyes and chest. *'Scalpel: 'Uses it to slice Tyler's throat. *'Scythe: 'Uses it to slice Randal's chest, decapitate Sheila and cut Chamberlain's chest (survives). *'Defibrillator: 'Uses it to electrocute Denise. *'Hypodermic Needles: '''Uses them to prick Adisson. Trivia *The Green Meanie uses the mask worn by Dr. Mike on Halloween, 1984. **The Green Meanie is also connected to the murders that took place on this night the following year. *Its nickname comes from an old legend told by kids about a monster that lived in the swamp behind the hospital. *The Green Meanie only attacks in the dead of night, during the graveyard shift at the hospital. *One major difference between the Green Meanie and the Red Devil is that the Red Devil had no specific weapon for killing, while the Green Meanie mainly uses a machete. *It is confirmed he/she isn't targeting Zayday Williams but made her witness a murder and an attempted murder. It has also been implied that they aren't targeting Hester, as he spared her, even though she witnessed them kill #5, which heavily implies that she is their accomplice. *Hester says that the Green Meanie will make the Red Devil look like a "Girl Scout," meaning that the Green Meanie is possibly more dangerous than the Red Devil. This was been partially confirmed, as the Green Meanie is more vicious in his/her actions. *There are at least 2 Green Meanies, with one being unmasked in "Blood Drive" and the final being unmasked in the episode "''Rapunzel, Rapunzel". Category:Serial Killers Category:Sitcom villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Mute Category:Nameless Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Mascots Category:Monsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Genderless Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Aliens Category:Successful Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Legacy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Trickster Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Abusers Category:Nihilists Category:Conspirators Category:Mutilators Category:Villainesses Category:Male Category:Partners in Crime